Pegasus: hoofdstuk 1
Elina zuchtte diep. Ze haatte het hier. Stom weeshuis. ze dacht aan haar familie. Dat deed ze altijd als ze zich alleen voelde. En dat was best wel vaak... " Gaat het wel?" Hoorde ze plotseling achter zich. Ze draaide zich met een ruk om, opgeschrikt uit haar dagdromen. Achter haar stonden Asami , Lyria en Uraza, haar beste vriendinnen. Ze voelde zich meteen een stuk beter nu haar vriendinnen bij haar waren. Asami kwam naast haar zitten en sloeg een arm om haar heen. " Misschien hebben wij wel iets dat je op kan vrolijken. Celia heeft iets interessant gehoord." Elina lachtte. Celia was klein en snel, en daarom was zij altijd degene die de directie van het weeshuis afluisterde. " vertel op ! " " Rustig aan." Zei Lyria lachend. " ik zeg het al. Vanavond is er een belangrijke ceremonie in het dorp. Het hele dorp zal erbij zijn!" " behalve wij natuurlijk." Zei Uraza geïrriteerd. "Behalve wij." Vervolgde Lyria. " maar de directie van het weeshuis wel! Dit is het ideale moment om de dossiers over je familie te pakken en ervandoor te gaan!" bij het horen van het woord ' dossiers' vloog Elina overeind. "dat is geweldig!" Riep ze. Ze omhelsde de anderen. " laten we het meteen gaan plannen!" Snel renden de meisje naar hun slaapkamer. Tot Elina's verbazing zaten de alle andere meisjes uit het weeshuis er al. Lillian had zelfs al een plattegrond gepakt en zat geconcentreerd de beste route naar het kantoor van de directrice uit te tekenen. "Dus... Wat is het plan?" Vroeg Kaya, een van de kleinste meisjes, toen Elina, Uraza, Asami en Lyria waren gaan zitten. Uraza nam het woord. ze was erg goed in strategieën en plannen maken. alsof ze de leider was, zei ze: " oké, het doel is om Elina in het kantoor van de directrice te krijgen. Lillian, heb je de route af?" Lillian knikte en reikte haar de plattegrond aan. "Dank je, Lillian. Kijk, hier is het kantoor, en dit is onze slaapkamer. Hier, hier en hier hangen camera's. Mei-Lin, Lily, Gaia, Mee-Mee, Josy en Sophia, jullie moeten deze uitschakelen. Als dat gebeurd is kunnen Elina, Asami, Lyria, Victoria, Lillian, Celia, Iris en ik naar het kantoor glippen. Iris, neem je haarspeld mee om de deur te openen. Masha en Roxy, jullie houden de wacht. Kyra, jij blijft hier en houdt de kleintjes rustig. En ja, Kaya, daar hoor jij ook bij. Als Elina de dossiers heeft gaan we naar buiten. Elina, je moet de bossen ingaan, of naar het adres van je familie als je dat kunt vinden. Wij gaan zo snel mogelijk terug naar de slaapkamer zodra ik het teken geef. Elina, we proberen zo lang mogelijk te verbergen dat je weg bent, om je meer tijd te geven om hier weg te komen. Het plan gaat in werking zodra de directrice weg is. Vanaf dan hebben we ongeveer drie kwartier. Masha en Roxy, ga vast op jullie uitkijkposten staan. Veel succes allemaal." Elina en de anderen omhelsden elkaar. Ze wisten niet zeker of ze elkaar nog ooit zouden zien. Al veel te snel was het tijd om het plan in werking te zetten. Iedereen ging klaarstaan, en toen hoorde ze plotseling Roxy fluiten. Dat was het teken! De groep kwam zonder al te veel problemen bij het kantoor, alle camera's waren uitgeschakeld, en iris had de deur binnen vijf minuten open. "dat moet de dossierkast zijn!" Riep Lyria. "waar wacht je op Elina, het is eindelijk zo ver!" Elina knikte en doorzocht driftig de dossiers." ik heb hem!" riep ze na een kwartier zoeken. " Maak open!" Riep Asami enthousiast. snel opende Elina het dossier en begon te lezen. " ik wist het! Ik heb een vader en een tweelingbroer! Kijk er zitten zelfs foto's bij!" Dolgelukkig omhelsde Elina haar vriendinnen. maar Uraza onderbrak de vreugde. Ze zij:" schiet op, de directrice komt zo terug, en we moeten hier weg!" plotseling kwam Celia binnenstormen: " de poort is op slot, we kunnen er niet uit!" de meisjes draaiden zich om. Ze hadden niet eens gemerkt dat Celia weg was! "ik heb een idee!" Riep Victoria. " als we samenwerken, kun je door dat raam! Victoria wees naar een raam boven in de kamer. " Het is het proberen waard." zei Lyria. snel gingen ze aan de slag en tien minuten later zat Elina hoog boven op de vensterbank. Ze wilde net naar buiten klimmen, toen Kaya binnen kwam rennen. " wacht!" Riep ze. "Je vergeet je Bey!" Ze gooide de glinsterende Bey omhoog, en Elina ving hem. " Bedankt Kaya. Ik ga je missen. Ik ga jullie allemaal missen! Maar ik kom terug, en dan haal ik jullie allemaal hier vandaan! Dat beloof ik!" Toen klom ze door het raam en verdween. Ze hoorde Uraza nog fluiten. het plan ging door. en nu op naar de ceremonie, haar gevoel zei haar dat ze daar moest zijn... Categorie:Izumi2001 Categorie:Pegasus